


Prinxiety Tickle Fight

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!roman, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Just a cute tickle fight between my OTP of Thomas’ personality. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Prinxiety Tickle Fight

Anxiety laid into Prince, calm and safe in his embrace. The two were laid upon Thomas’ couch. The latter would be out for a while buying groceries. Morality and Logic were out on a “Romantic getaway” as Morality put it, or a “vacation essential for sufficient bonding” as Logic put it. So the two were left alone for a few hours, and there was no better way to pend that than cuddling up on the couch.

“Isn’t this just delightful?” Prince sighed.

“You’re ruining it, Princey.” Anxiety groaned, shifting deeper into Prince. His eyes were closed as he slowly drifted in and out of slumber.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?”

“Enjoying your lover’s embrace, of course!”

“Yeah, right.” Anxiety scoffed, smirking. He knew he was winding up his boyfriend, and he loved it.

“Am I just some pillow to you?”

“A bit bony for a pillow, but close enough.”

“How dare you!” Prince gasped. He wasn’t offended, he knew Anxiety wasn’t great with emotions. So he let him have a bit of fun.

“How dare I what? Tell you the truth?”

“Anxiety! Take that back!”

“Why should i?”

“Because… If you don’t… the tickle monster will get you!”

“The tickle- what? How old are you-AH!” Anxiety clamped down on his lip to keep from laughing as Prince began scratching at his sides.

“AW! I didn’t think you’d ACTUALLY be ticklish!” Prince exclaimed excitedly. Anxiety didn’t respond. He was too busy focusing on not laughing. He didn’t want to give Prince the satisfaction. The paler personality pushed frantically on Prince’s tickling hands.

“Tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie coo! Oh my goodness you’re blushing!” Prince squealed with excitement, seeing his partner go bright red for the first time.

“Sh-shut. Uhup!”

“Did I just hear a giggle?” Prince teased.

“Ihi dohon’t gihiggle- shihihit!” Anxiety erupted into giggles.

“Such language! You should be punished!” Prince declared as he slipped a hand under Anxiety’s hoodie and t-shirt to scratch at his belly. Anxiety bucked and shrieked, bursting into hysterical laughter. His laughter was nothing like Prince had heard form him before. It was bright and happy, in great contrast to his character.

“GEHEHEHET OHOHOHOFF!”

“Not until you apologize!”

“IHIHI DOHOHON’T AHAHAPOHOHOLIGIZE!”

“Well then the tickle monster will attack you forever!” Prince giggled as he began nibbling on Anxiety’s neck. Anxiety squealed and his laughter went high-pitched.

“PRIHIHIHINCEY! STAHAHAPIHIHIT!”

“Not until you apologize~” Prince hummed into Anxiety’s skin.

“IHIHIHIHI’M SAHAHAHAHARRY!”

“What was that? I’m sorry i didn’t hear you over the sound of your adorable laughter.”

“IHIHI’M SOHOHOHOHORRY!”

“Okay, okay, I forgive you.” Prince immediately halted his tickling and let the other breathe.

“You… are so dead…” Anxiety panted. Prince gazed fondly down upon his lover. His face was scrunched up into a big wide smile the likes of which Prince had never seen on his anxiety. His face was so red it shone through the large amounts of white foundation upon his face. Without warning Anxiety shot up and began scratching at Prince’s sides, eliciting hysterical laughter and giggles.

“Now it’s your turn, Princey.” Anxiety chuckled, tickling his lover.

“AHAHAHANXIHIHIETY! STAHAHAP!” 

“Nope. You tickled me, I tickle you. Revenge.” Anxiety’s hands wandered towards Prince’s underarms, rewarding him with grand, melodious laughter. Anxiety had to admit, this was rather cute and enjoyable. But he’d never say it aloud.

“What are you two doing?” Thomas giggled. Both personalities immediately halted and shot up, staring at Thomas, who was grinning hugely. Thomas had apparently gotten home from grocery shopping early.

“Nothing.” Prince said. Anxiety avoided eye contact.

“Were you two having a tickle fight? How adorable! The fandom will go crazy about this!”

“Thomas. Don’t make me mad. You wouldn’t want to make anxiety mad, would you?” Anxiety growled, though his face still blushing. Thomas put his hands up in mock-surrender and walked away, not wanting to have his anxiety act up.

The sides of Thomas’ personality were left on the couch, blushing and embarrassed.


End file.
